dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 71
Episode 71 'is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. It was aired on the Amazing Atheist channel due to copyright shit. This episode features the one and only appearance of Pistol Slamfire, who is, without a doubt, the second sexiest female guest on the show. Prev: Episode 70 Next: Episode 72 Highlights * The guest appearance of Pistol Slamfire * The Vigilant Christian suffers from severe retardation. * Gail Chord Schuler's verbal diarrhea * TJ's blasphemy against God (1:34:39) Videos Played # Angelina Jolie & Brad Pitt Support Daughter's Wish To Be Called "John" ... SAY WHAT !?! # Cloud Disappear (too many of these to find) # The Fresh Prince of the Dark Side Pranks Christian TV # Eat Da Poo Poo # Molyneux "Women, most women, they really like to spank" # Deleted Brett Keane video # Church of Gail Attacked by SENTIENT Burrito & Taco! Need Scientist! # Rybackman on transgender in the news # Pat Robertson on high Anti-Theist (can't find) # Atheism is a mental disorder (can't find) # Faggot responding to TJ (can't find) # Faith Healer Exposed (can't find) # Police Kill Man At Columbus Airport # Oklahoma's Ban on Hoodies # Cop Accidentally Shoots Wife Twice (can't find) # Play Doh Dick (can't find) Part 1 This episode started with Pistol shilling her channel, and then the peasants played a bunch of Hey Scotty's Clips. Then, they played a Vigilant Christian video about how transgender people are satanic Illuminati agents and how Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt failed as parents. The same crazy guy with the "''psychic powers" from Episode 64 (Revelation13net) returns and tries to make clouds into squares. They then watch a Christian TV show from Africa where someone sent in a prank message. After that, they watched a video about an African Pastor who condemned LGBT people and claimed that homosexuals Eat Da Poo Poo. Then, that pastor proceeded to show Gay Porn to his whole church congregation on his computer and projector. Stefan Stephanie Molyneux then claims all women are arrogant and they all enjoy getting spanked. They then watched a video from Butt Cream talking about The Amazing Atheist, Jaclyn Glenn, and Intelligent Design. Part 2 The peasants watched Gail Chord Schuler speaking about how a giant taco was attacking the Church of Gail and Mexico. Next, they watched a video from a bald guy with a Batman T-Shirt talking about how transgender people are mentally ill. They then watched a Pat Robertson video about spanking a grandson for smoking pan and challenging Christianity. Next, they watched some retard who believes in ghosts claiming that atheism is a mental disorder. They then watched a video from a faggot who hates TJ so his video is obviously against TJ. They then watched a video about a Faith Healer getting exposed. Next, they watched a video about a police officer who shot a guy at Columbus airport. They then watched a news story about Oklahoma law makers trying to ban hoodies. They then watched a news story about a police chief who accidentally shot his wife twice. After that, Anderson Cooper came on to talk about a Play Doh tool that looks like a dick. Next, they entered the Q&A Segment and answered some fucking questions. Quotes * "''Ben is pistol whipped." ''- TJ * ''"We're '''aboot to be offended." ''- Ben mocking TVC * "This is some more of that transgender satanism!" ''- TJ * "''We'll bang, okay." - Ben to Pistol Slamfire before the show. Trivia *This is the only episode so far to have Pistol on. *Pistol's channel is fucking boring. *Pistol is hot. *Ben mentions ADoseofBuckley in this episode Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Stubs Category:Episodes featuring Guests